


Clash of Stone & Fire

by TheBlackFlamingo101



Series: Centaurs of the Great Forest [2]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battlefield, Centaurs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFlamingo101/pseuds/TheBlackFlamingo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centaurs Arslan and Daryun head to a dangerous part of the mountain and meet an unexpected challenger bent on destroying them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of Stone & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I got such wonderful feedback for Lion & Lamb I couldn't resist doing more. The rating will be bumped to Explicit when the second part is posted. There will be more sex.  
> Thank you all for your support!

The afternoon sun bathed the great forest, the changing autumn leaves laughing in the crisp breeze. In the midst of the trees, a young white centaur awoke from his brief slumber. Arslan yawned and stretched his arms, his mind still partially entangled in sleep as he peered around the small clearing. But the one he searched for was nowhere to be seen.  
“Daryun?” he called, dry leaves crunching under him as he shifted on the ground. A sharp crackling soon followed and a large black centaur entered the ring of trees.  
“I was wondering where you were,” Arslan said, sitting up with another yawn.  
Daryun smiled and held out his hand, which had two bright red apples in it. “I only left for a moment. I thought you might be hungry.”  
Arslan returned the smile and took one of them as Daryun laid down beside him. They munched on the fruit in peaceful silence, and it wasn’t very long before Daryun gently cupped the side of Arslan’s face and kissed him. Daryun’s mouth was sweet and it was several minutes before they parted. Arslan rested his head on Daryun’s shoulder and hummed as long fingers combed through his hair.  
Sometimes Arslan had to remind himself that Daryun was lord of the mountain. They had been wandering through the more secluded forests for a few weeks now, and every moment with Daryun made his heart sing. He had never met a kinder nor more attentive centaur, and their trust already ran deep like the roots of a tree. But Daryun was also the undefeated lord of this region, and his name and numerous battles were known to all. Arslan had never seen Daryun fight, and secretly he was afraid to. He had seen more than his fill of senseless violence and avoided it if at all possible. Daryun was aware of this, and he had fought his most recent challengers away from Arslan’s eyes. During these battles, Daryun’s eagerness to rejoin Arslan was so great that his victories were both stronger and swifter, and the numbers of challengers dwindled, allowing them to enjoy each other without obstruction.  
Arslan forced his mind to drift away from the thoughts of fighting. It was just them now, and he didn’t need to worry himself in vain.  
After a few tranquil moments, Daryun stretched his dark arms and stood, holding out a hand to his mate. Arslan took it and soon they were walking idly through the golden red forest.  
“Where are we going now, Daryun?” Arslan asked.  
“The quarry on the south side of the mountain.”  
“What? The quarry?” Arslan replied, halting abruptly.  
Daryun knit his eyebrows together at the fear in Arslan’s eyes. “I’m going there to speak with Narsus and a few other friends. What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t…I don’t go near the quarry. It’s not safe there.”  
Daryun felt guilt pool in his chest as he realized Arslan’s apprehension was warranted. The southern end of the great forest was home to the most vicious of stallions, and many competitions of war took place in the quarry. Being lord of the mountain, Daryun had never worried about venturing there, but Arslan was different.  
“Maybe I should wait for you elsewhere,” Arslan said, nervously rubbing his arm.  
Daryun placed his hands on Arslan’s shoulders, tenderly kissing his forehead. “You do not have to worry, Arslan. I will protect you from any adversary. Everything will be fine.”  
“But Daryun…”  
“I promise,” Daryun said with resilience in his eyes. “No one will lay a finger on you.”  
Arslan sighed and reluctantly nodded, clasping Daryun’s hand tightly as they headed south. When they finally approached the quarry, Arslan stayed closely by Daryun’s side, but still paused fearfully as they made it to the edge of the stony embankment. Below were dozen of centaurs, most of them large, powerful stallions who held their heads high with pride. A few jeers and taunts rang in the air as some of the males reared and fought, and Arslan swallowed hard.  
“I…I will wait for you here,” Arslan said, slipping his hand out of Daryun’s. Seeing how truly frightened his mate was, Daryun nodded and descended into the valley. He spotted Narsus almost immediately along with two other centaurs he knew. Kishward, who was large and good-hearted, and Elam, Narsus’ unofficial student. The sorrel colt was just as young as Arslan but had a far more sensible head on his shoulders than most stallions. Truthfully, Daryun hoped that Arslan and Elam would meet and become friends, but it was unlikely to happen today.  
Elam’s large green eyes lifted as Daryun trotted over, and he bowed his head. “Lord Daryun, it’s good to see you again.”  
“Elam, you’ve grown bigger since we last met.”  
“And far more cheeky,” Narsus added with amusement.  
“You must be rubbing off on him then,” Kishward laughed.  
Narsus snorted. “Hardly. Where is Arslan? I can’t imagine you leaving him somewhere all by himself, Daryun.”  
“He did not wish to come down,” Daryun answered.  
“Oh, Daryun’s new mate is nearby?” Kishward said. “I’d like to see this Arslan for myself.”  
“Some other time perhaps,” Daryun said. “For now, let us discuss the news you spoke of.”  
“Ah yes,” Narsus replied, his eyes growing more serious. “Recently, a small group of centaurs from the moors crossed into the great forest, and there is one among them who talks of challenging you, Daryun.”  
“Who?”  
“I do not know his name, but his reputation precedes him. I have heard that he fights with the ferocity and madness of a lion. Normally I do not bother warning you about challengers, Daryun, but this one seems different.”  
Daryun listened patiently but did not seem very interested. “Is that all?”  
“Listen to him, Daryun,” Kishward added. “I too have heard the rumors, and it is unwise to underestimate any challenger that approaches you.”  
“I understand that,” Daryun replied. “But I am not very concerned with battle right now. I must return to Arslan, so I bid you all farewell.”  
Narsus sighed. “Very well, Daryun. Just be on your guard.”  
Daryun nodded and lifted his hand briefly before heading back the way he came. But unbeknownst to him, the one Narsus had spoken of was closer than he expected.

  
***

Arslan paced anxiously along a stretch of grass as he waited for Daryun. Every once in a while he would peer into the quarry, but the sight of all the brawling made his stomach churn. He grew worried the longer he waited, but pressed a fist against his racing heart, silently reassuring himself that Daryun would be back soon. Everything would be fine.  
“Well, well,” came a sudden raspy voice from behind him. “What do we have here?”  
Every drop of Arslan’s blood went cold as he heard those words, and the fear he’d been holding back consumed him. He knew that voice.  
Arslan turned around and tried not to fall to his knees as he laid eyes on the great red bay standing before him. He was large and muscled, but the most intimidating part of his appearance were the ghastly burn marks that deformed one side of his face. The bay gave a chilling grin and Arslan took a step backward.  
“Hermes,” he murmured shakily.  
“Arslan,” Hermes taunted. “How foolish of you to wander into this part of the forest all alone.”  
“I—I’m not alone,” Arslan stammered back.  
“What business does a pitiful colt like you have here?” Hermes chuckled darkly. “Someone as weak as you doesn’t have the right to mingle with the strong. If you’re not careful, you’ll end up as nothing but splattered meat on the ground.”  
As terrified as he was of Hermes, Arslan desperately tried to stay calm. He couldn’t let Hermes feed on his fear or he would only become stronger. Arslan silently pleaded for Daryun to return soon, but his panic spiked when Hermes pawed the ground with a sharp hoof.  
“You should have known,” Hermes said as he came closer. “Many of us here believe that the weak do not have the right to live in the great forest, and what better example can I set than to expunge the feeblest of them all?”  
Arslan’s instincts no longer warned him to stay calm. They screamed at him to run, but before he could, Hermes charged. The bay flew at him like a violent gust of fire and Arslan felt an iron grip lock around both of his wrists. He cried out and tried to jerk his arms away, but Hermes was too strong. Hermes’ smile widened as Arslan struggled, enjoying the frightful pain in his eyes.  
“Arslan?”  
The sudden voice carved a path of light into Arslan’s frenzied mind, and when he saw Daryun’s dark form in his peripheral vision, he screamed.  
“Daryun!”  
The confusion in Daryun’s eyes faded in an instant and he belted forward like a stone let loose from a sling. He rushed forward and threw his weight into Hermes’ shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on Arslan as he was knocked askew. Daryun grabbed his mate and pushed him out of Hermes’ range, placing his own body in between them.  
“Arslan, who is this?” he asked.  
“Hermes, my cousin,” Arslan breathed shakily, holding one of his bruised wrists.  
Daryun’s eyes widened and a number of questions brewed in his mind. But even though this Hermes was part of Arslan’s family, he had seen the way Hermes tormented Arslan, and the fear it elicited. When Hermes recovered, Daryun curled his hands into fists and faced him.  
“What right do you have to touch Arslan so violently?” Daryun snarled. Behind him, Arslan heard the torrent of anger in his voice and shivered. He had never heard Daryun sound so enraged.  
Hermes scrutinized Daryun carefully. “Daryun? The famed lord of the mountain?”  
“I am he,” Daryun replied.  
Hermes’ grin reappeared like a nightmare. “How amusing! I go to seek you out, but instead you come to me. Though I haven’t the faintest idea why you are so angry about a deplorable creature like him.”  
A rumbling growl echoed in Daryun’s broad chest, mounting with the fury of tumbling boulder. For the first time in his life, Daryun found himself absolutely speechless with anger.  
“Call him ‘deplorable’ again, and not even the gods will save you.”  
Hermes laughed. “The so-called ‘undefeated’ lord would defend that pathetic excuse for a centaur? He’s nothing but a mouse, and the only place for a mouse is under my hoof.”  
Hermes stamped his front hooves into the ground, creating rough dents in the rock. Daryun heard Arslan quietly whimper behind him, and the storm building inside him took full form.  
“First you dare to lay a hand on my mate, and now you slander him in my presence? That is something I will not forgive, and I will make you curse the day you laid eyes on me! Take up your hooves and fight, you bastard snake!”  
“Very well!” Hermes bellowed. “Face me, oh lord of the mountain!”  
Only in the brief moment of silence after the exchange did Arslan realize that he wasn’t the only one watching. All the cries had attracted many of the nearby stallions, and now they were gathering in droves to witness the challenge. Arslan clasped his hands together and tried not to shake. Daryun was going into battle. What if something went wrong? Daryun didn’t know what Hermes was really like. He was merciless and brutal.  
What if something happened to him?  
Just when he felt as if he would weep, Arslan felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he found a centaur he recognized.  
“Narsus,” he said.  
“I had no idea today would be so exciting,” Narsus said with a smile. “But Daryun can’t say I didn’t warn him. Elam, come closer and watch the fight.”  
Another centaur cantered up and Arslan found himself next to a sorrel colt who looked to be about his age.  
“Arslan,” Narsus said. “This is Elam, my student. Elam, this is Daryun’s mate.”  
The two colts exchanged brief glances before Elam gave Arslan a curt nod. Arslan wasn’t sure if Elam’s terseness was due to him or the circumstance, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it for long. The crowds were sizable now and they began to cheer as Daryun and Hermes started to circle. Arslan swallowed hard as he saw Hermes’ vile grin and Daryun’s hostile eyes. It was so different from the way Daryun normally was that he felt like his ribcage was tightening and crushing his heart. Arslan wanted it back. He wanted Daryun’s kind eyes and subtle smile, not this. But his chest grew even tighter when he realized there was a chance Daryun wouldn’t come back at all.  
“You don’t have to be so nervous,” Elam suddenly said. Arslan’s colorless face and breaths heavy with panic had not gone unnoticed. “Lord Daryun will most likely be the winner.”  
“And how did you determine that, Elam?” Narsus asked.  
“Lord Daryun is bigger, which means he has more strength, but the challenger will probably be faster than him. But Lord Daryun doesn’t allow his size to slow him down much, so he has the clear advantage in terms of both.”  
“Very good,” Narsus said, laying a hand on Elam’s shoulder. “He’s right, Arslan. You don’t need to worry about Daryun.”  
“Really?” Arslan said, their logic somewhat calming his emotions.  
Another centaur even bigger than Daryun came closer and gave Arslan a hearty smile.  
“Greater warriors than him have tried and failed to bring down the lord of the mountain,” Kishward said. “There’s no need to worry yourself.”  
Arslan nodded, but unease still filled his belly as Hermes and Daryun suddenly stopped circling. The air was charged as the two males faced each other, and with mighty cries of war, they charged.


End file.
